


Sleep Struggles

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adorable, Can't fall asleep, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Sleep, sleep struggles, this is the definition of a short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Simmons is struggling to fall asleep. He wakes up his partner to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to shut off my computer when I had this idea for a mini Grimmons fic. I couldn't go to sleep without writing it first. I hope you enjoy it! Feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated. <3

Simmons had been lying in bed for the past twenty minutes. He tried clearing his mind, counting sheep, imagining the blues dying. He did anything in his power to try and get some shut eye. However, sleep was apparently not in his favor tonight.He closed his eyes again and nestled in underneath all of the blankets. He was finally drifting off to sleep when an unsettling thought crept into his mind, ‘What’s the meaning of life?’ 

 

Simmons’ eyes snapped open. He frantically hit the sleeping body that was lying in bed next to him in an attempt to wake up the man. “Grif!” Simmons called out into the pitch black darkness that enveloped the room. “Grif wake up!”

 

Grif groaned and groggily wiped the sleep out of his eyes. “What do you want, Simmons?” he asked. “What’s going on?”

 

“I’m scared.” Simmons pulled the blankets over his face in an attempt to hide.

 

Grif quickly sat up. Simmons is never afraid. This must be serious. Grif pulled the blankets over his head and slid down to be level with Simmons. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, letting him know he was here. “What’s wrong, Simmons? You can talk to me about anything.”

 

Simmons leaned into Grif’s body. He immediately felt better knowing Grif was by his side. Grif didn’t even have to say a word for him to be instantly calm; all he needed was to give him a hug. He sighed before telling Grif what happened. “I was about to fall asleep when one of those questions slipped in, causing me to freak out a little bit. I may have overreacted.”

 

Grif maneuvered his head so he was capable of planting a kiss on top of Simmons’ forehead. “What was the question?”

 

Simmons turned to face Grif. He buried his face into the yellow soldier’s naked shoulder. His words were muffled, but Grif could still hear just fine. “I was pondering the meaning of life.”

 

Grif removed his arm from around Simmons’ body and used his hand to tilt Simmons’ head up. Even though it was dark, they locked eyes with one another. “Simmons, that is one of those questions where there will never be an exact answer. You can ponder it for minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, and still not come up with an answer. And let me tell you something, Simmons, you don’t have to. You don’t need to come up with an answer. You haven’t been tasked with solving life’s greatest mystery. You just need to focus on what you think your purpose is, not anyone else’s.”

 

Simmons wrapped his arms around Grif and squeezed him tight. “Thank you, Grif. I really needed to hear that.” He tilted his head upwards and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips.

 

“I’m glad I could help.” Grif copied Simmons' tight hug. The two were so synchronized, the two did the same movements to fall asleep. The two men’s eyes shut at the same time. Both of their heads hit the pillow at the same time. Before they even realized, they were asleep. Plus, they were still holding on to each other, as if their lives depended on it.


End file.
